Do you love me?
by mangalover1342
Summary: new chapter up dated sorry it took me so long to up dated
1. Default Chapter

**"Hello! I'm back", Tohru said as she walk inside the Sohma's house.As she walk to her room she heard noise. so she turn around and she saw Kyo right behind her. "You scare me, Kyo", Tohru said. Kyo grab her arm and pull her into her room. He shut the door and look at Tohru in the eyes. "Do you love me", Kyo said as he try to kiss Tohru, but Tohru back away. "what do you mean, Kyo?", she said in confuse. "Do you love me, Tohru?", Kyo asked again grabbing Tohru's arm tight and kissed her. Tohru try to push away from him. "stop! stop!Kyo!", she yell . Then a few minute later, Yuki came home and heard tohru yelling stop Kyo. So he ran up to Tohru room, it was lock so he break the door"Get away from her", yuki said as he ran over to Tohru andpull away Kyo's arm. "damn you rat!",Kyo said trying to punch Yuki, but Yuki dodge away. Then Yuki kick Kyo out of the room breaking the wall. "What's going on here?", Shigure said coming home from work. "nothing much, right Tohru", Yuki said smileing at Tohru. "Yeah", Tohru said smileing back at him. Tohru really want Yuki to know that she love him very much. **


	2. chapter 2

**author said: I know I have alot of error so try to understand it. I'm not very good at grammar and English is not my first language.**

**chapter 2**

T**he next day while Tohru was walking home she saw Yuki on the way. "Hey!Yuki", Tohru call to him. **

**"Well, hi Tohru. Are you walking home?", Yukisaid ina very soft voice. "Yeah, you, too", Tohru said. **

**Tohru was thinking of him the whole day in school. She was wondering when is a good time totell Yuki that **

**she love him very very much. Then she decide that she should tell him now or she might never get a chance. **

**"um.. Yuki..I..have something to...ask you...", she said and stoped walking. "yeah, Tohru what is it?", Yuki **

**said ****smileing at her. "um...Do you...love me?", She asked looking at Yuki in the eye. "uh..", Yuki said in **

**confuse just like the time when Kyo asked Tohru the same question. "I love you, Yuki. I love you since the **

**first time I saw you. Do you love me as much as I love you.",Tohru asked in a soft voice.Tohru and Yuki **

**didn't know that Kyowas right behind them and he heard everything that they said.When Kyo was about to **

**pull ****Tohru awayYuki started to say something. "I been waiting to tell you something, too. I love you, too", **

**Yuki said smileing at her again. Tohrunever thought that he would say something like that to her too. "I **

**had fall inlove with youwhen I saw you first the time, too.", Yuki said trying to hug Tohru. Tohru didn't **

**back away because she want to hug him, too even through he willturn into a rat.But they didn't get a **

**chance to because Kyo came from the back of them and pull Tohru away. Grabbing Tohru arm tightly like **

**last time, he started to run and that made Tohru ran, too. Yuki try to ran after them but he can't because he **

**hurt his legduring basketball practice. "Stop! Kyo! I don't love you! I love Yuki not you", She yell. Those **

**made Kyo stop and made him more angry. Then he decided to put herin a place where Yuki can't find her.**

**Kyo started torunholding Tohru'sarm tight. "Help, Me!Yuki!HelpMe!", Tohruscream looking back at **

**Yuki. Yuki was pretty far behind. He was runing very slow becausse of the hurted leg. "Help! Yuki!", Tohru **

**screamagain.**


	3. chapter 3

author:sorry it's took me so long to update the next chapter 3

chapter 3

"Where are you taking me? Kyo!", Tohru asked him.

"Somewhere Yuki can't find you!", Kyo answered her.

"Even you got my body you can't get my heart because my heart is where Yuki is.

"I know that but I love you so much", Kyo stop running and told her.

"I know that you love me, but you have to try makeme love you in a good way. I was very happy with and you teat

me really nice, butever since that day you was acting weird. Before I thought that I might love you, but

now...",Tohru wasn't able to finsh her sentence.

"You're right Tohru. You can't make people love you by kidnapping them.Tohru your always the one who makes

people do the right thing", Kyo said, then Kyo hugged her( He turn into a cat.). ""Tohru I love you".

"Oh, Kyo", Tohru said holdingthe catin her arms. "Let's go home", Tohru said carry him home.

(when they got home)

"Where had you take Tohru, you stupid cat?", Yuki yelled about to sent Kyo flying when Tohru stop in front of him.

"Stop yuki", Tohru said to him.

"ButTohru he tryed to kipnap you!" Yuki said.

"stop", Tohru said.

"You luck you damn cat. If you do that..."Yuki sceam but stop when Tohru slap him.

"Stop!Yuki!I'm sorry that I slap yuo but Kyo learned his lesson so please", Tohru said with her hand on Yuki's face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that" Tohru add and tears came down from her eyes. Then she walk away.

Kyo and Yuki was shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 4. sory. i was busy.

chapter 4

As tohru walk back to her room, she tought about going back to her grandfather's house again. She didn't want them two to

fight just because they love her. She didn't want them to be sad too. She can't decide which one to be with so she want to leave

and make them forgot about her.Sodecided to leaveTokyo and go some place whereKyo and Yuki can never find her.

She got into her room and close the door and started packing. Then after everyone was a sleep, she left. She wrote a letter to

kyo and yuki.

The letter said :

Dear Kyo and Yuki.

I am leaving. I'm goning to some place where you can't find me. I ' leaving becauseI don't want you two fighting

because of me. I really don't want to leave, but if I don't leave you two will fight again and I will be even sader. So sorry I have to

leave. I'm not sure when i'll be back. So good bye forever.

Love, Tohru

Then she left to go to the bus stop and she was gone.

The next morning as yuki and kyo woke up they both saw something on the table. It was a dish fill with pancakes. Tohru

had left it for them to eat with the letter under it. When Kyo was about to read the letter, Yuki grab it from him. "Hey!You damn

rat!" Kyo yelled.Yuki ingore Kyo and readed the letter. Then he ran out the door and went to find Tohru. Then Kyo readed it and

ran out the door too. They both were trying to search for her but they were already too late.Tohru had left. "Where are you

Tohru!"They yell and looking for her. They search and serach but they didn't find her. Then they relize that she was gone.

(5 YEARS LATER)

In those 5 years she went to alot of places and met alot of people. She work alot, too.Tohru came back and while walking to

her grandfather's house, a voice yell to her.

"Hey tohru!" a girl about 17 years old yell to her as she ran over to Tohru.

"Who are you?"Tohru asked.

"You don't remember me, Tohru. Even though it's been 5 years", the girl said."I'm Kisa. Kisa Sohma."

"oh.Kisa. You have grow alot since they since i left"Tohru said in suprise."How's school?"

"It's great Hiro and I are really great" Kisa answered smileing.

"That's great. Where is Hiro then", Tohru asked.

"He's at Shigure's house and I'm going there too" Kisa answered again. "Since you been gone.Alot of staff happen. Did youknow

that Kyo and Kagura got married. Kagura try to kill Kyo if he don't marry her. Yuki is still thinking about you. He wouldn't dare

anyone tosay that you will nevercome back. They barely eat each day. Akito had died 2 years ago"

"Oh.." Tohru said looking down. "Well, anything happen to you and Hiro?"she asked as she lookat Kisa.

"Well yeah. We are now going on a date" Kisa told Tohru blushing

"Cool so you two are girlfriend and boyfriend"Tohru said in a happy way.

"Yeah I guess you say that" she blush even more. "So are going to Shigure's house?"

"No I decide to go the my grandfather's house. I don't want to see Yuki and Kyo" Tohru told her.

"Come on Tohru Let's go" Kisa said grabing her arms and pushing her to Shigure's house.

After a few minute they got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Author words to u: Sorry i don't have spell check. so please try to understand it

Chapter 5

"Hey!Shigure! Kyo! Kagura! Yuki!Tohru came back!",Kisa scream as she ran inside the house.

"Kisa, stop screaming we're eating right...What Did You Say About Tohru!",Shigure asked.

"TOHRU CAME BACK? WHERE IS SHE?", Yuki yelled to Kisa.

"Tohru really came back?"Kyo asked too. Kisa didn't want to answer their questions.

"Come on in, Tohru", Kisa told Tohru as she pull her in.

"Hi...", Tohru in her soft voice. "Everyone was so shock and happy that she came back, so no one made a sound yet.

"TOHRU!", Kagura yell in a happy voice and give her a hug.

"Is Hiro here yet?", Kisa asked Shigure.

"No, not yet", Shigure answered Kisa.

"Oh..", Kisa said in disappointment. After Kagura hug Tohru, Yuki got up and pull Tohru by the arm and drag her out of the

house.

"Where are you taking me, Yuki?", Tohru asked. Yuki ingore her and kept going and stop in a place that means alot to

Yuki.

"Your secret base?", Tohru said.

"Yes...", Yuki said as tears came down his face. Tohru started to cry, too.

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...I didn't want to leave...but...I didn't want you and Kyo fight because of me...I really don't...I'm

sorry...I didn't know what to do... I'm really sorry..", Tohru told him, while wipeing the tears of Yuki's face.

"Tohru ...I... love...you", Yuki said as he kiss Tohru. When Yuki kiss Tohru, something terrible came back to her memory,

so she push Yuki away and started to get so scare.

"What's wrong, Tohru?", Yuki asked in confused. "What's wrong?Are you okay?"

"I really afriad because...I have...CANCER!"


	6. Chapter 6

author notes: sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. Please try to understand my gammar. I hope u like it.

chapter 6

"What!...Are you..s...sure? How did you know a..about this?", Yuki yell while grabbing on to Tohru.

Tohru didn't say anything, but turn her head away from Yuki.

" Answer me!", Yuki said shaking her.

"Yes, I have CANCER!", Tohru scream and crying so more at the same time.

"This can't be true", Yuki said while falling to the ground.

Tohru fall after him.

"I only have a few months to live", Tohru told him. "and Yuki can you ... please don't tell...anyone about this. I don't want them to

worries...about me.."

Then Yuki grab Tohru's hand. "I won't let you died. I won't!" Yukitold her.

Tohru kiss Yuki on the lip but making sure that she won't hug him.

"Come on Yuki, we have to go back, before everyone worries", Tohru said getting up and pulling

Yuki up too.

Yuki agree and they started to walk.

Few minutes later they got back.

"Where had you two been gone Tohru, Yuki?", Shigure asked, reading a news paper.

"We just went for a walk. That's all", Tohru answered, smiling too even though her heart was about to break.

"Tohru! Your bac...", Kisasaid while running to Tohru, but stop when Kyo ran into Yuki's face.

"...huh..", Kisa said in confuse because she couldn't figure it out why is Kyo just in front of Yuki's face.

That a few second later.

"Why you!Damn Rat!", Kyoscream as he punch Yuki in the face. Yuki didn't except him to punch so he got punch.

Tohru and Kisa was shocked that Kyo had punch Yuki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? STUPID CAT!", Yuki yell back and also senting him flying out the house.

"STOP!", Tohru yelled. "Why does it always happen?Why?Why can't you two ever stop fighting!"

Everyone fleeze. Then Tohru faint.

"Tohru!", everyone yelled.

Yuki and Kyo was the only very worries about her (even though the others are worry too).

Tohru was sent to the hospital.

"Are you the family of this lady?", the doctor asked after checking Tohru. Kisa was in the room with Tohru.

"Yes", Shigure answered.

"Can we talk outside please?", the doctor told them.So they walked outside the room.

"I'm sorry tell you this, but she has cancer", the doctor told them even though Yuki knows (I know I wrote alot of "even though").

Shigure and Kyo were the most shock one because Tohru already told Yuki about this.Duh.

"What!Are you serious!", Kyo yelled grabbing the doctor.

"Stop..." Yuki said.

"What...Tohru has cancer!How can you not be worry about her! Did you know about this! You damn rat! Why didn't you tell

us!", Kyo yelled, while letting go off the doctor.

"SHUT UP!", Yuki yelled, getting Kyothe most strongest punch he can hit him with. Then Kyo got knock out by it.

"Please don't fight. You know that Tohru don't want you two to fight", Shigure said in saddness.

Then tears dropped down to the floor. Then Kisa ran out the room and call everyone to come in the room.

"Tohru woke up!", Kisa told them.


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: sorry is any misspell words or grammar error

Chapter 7

"Tohru!", Yuki and Kyo yelled as they enter the room.

Why didn't you tell us that you have cancer?Tohru, Why! I...care about you so much!I love you!", Kyo told Tohru with tears

dripping down his face.

Tohru got up and wipe the tears away.

"Don't worry I'm going to be fine", Tohru said then started to cough.

She put her hand over her mouth while she cough. She cough for a few minute without stopping.

"Are you okay, Tohru?", Kyo and Yuki asked at the same time.

Then when Tohru remove her hand from her mouth, there was blood on it. Everyone was shocked.

"Blood...", Tohru said in a weak voice, then she faint.

"Doctor! Doctor!", Yuki yelled.

"Please Tohru be okay", Kyo said in his mind.

"Don't go. We need you", Yuki said in his mind.

Few second later the doctor and shigure came in and check her.

"She'll be okay for now. She faint because she was overeacting. Maybe it's because of the blood.", the doctor told them.

"Tohru...", Kyo said looking at the doctor then her.

Yuki was looking at her the whole time, listening, too.

"You have to let her rest for a while", the doctor told them.

"Okay..", they said.

"Tohru, don't worry. I will always be with you no matter what happen", Kyo said in his mind.

"Tohru...have a good rest time", Yuki told her softly.

They left. Yuki and Kyo sat outside the room waiting for her to wake up. Then 3 hours later, Shigure and Kisa went to get food for Kyo and Yuki to eat.

After a hour shigure and Kisa haven't come back, and Kyou and Yuki were sleepy. So they felt asleep and that's when Tohru woke up. She got off the bed and

open the door, she saw them. Kyo and Yuki, sleeping. Tohru bend over and Kisses Yuki and Kyo on the forehead. Then she left to go to a place where her mother

was bury. After a hour Tohru got there.

"Mom! Mom! Why! Why! Why do I have to have cancer just like grandmother! Why, Mom! Why! Why does it has to happen to me", Tohru yelled as she cry and

sob.

She put her hand over her mother's picture.

Now back to Kyo and Yuki

"Hey!You two! Wake up!", Shigure and Kisa yelled at Yuki and Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo woke up.

"What!", Kyo yelled back still asleep.

"Tohru is missing", Shigure told them.


End file.
